


can't fight the moonlight

by yucabell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Oikawa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, I haven't written either of these two before so it's a first for me, I'll never learn how to properly tag fics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Nishinoya, Pretty much just straight up porn tbh, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucabell/pseuds/yucabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't quite remember how it came to this.<br/>He does remember the first time he saw Seijou's setter, back before he was that. Back in middle school before his skills had fully developed. He remembered seeing Oikawa again in high school, across the net and as an opponent during their match. He remembered the intent gaze Oikawa cast upon the whole court from the moment he set foot in the game and he remembered the rush he felt just imagining receiving such a severe serve from the boy who was currently sucking on his neck with the intent to leave many questionable marks. But he doesn't remember where the talking began and how it lead to flirtations and how it lead to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't fight the moonlight

Comfortably curled up on his futon, Nishinoya found himself impatiently staring at the moonlight casting in from the window, partially illuminating the otherwise dark room as he tapped his fingers along the mattress in front of his face. His parents were, understandably asleep, seeing as it was quite late into the night and any sensible person would have finished their business by now.

Everyone of course, except for Nishinoya.

With his heat throbbing uncomfortably throughout his body, he found it difficult to be patient for his alpha to show up. If he could even really be called that, considering the two of them weren't exactly official or anything. The details weren't important. What was important, was the fact that he was suffering and the man that promised to come help him was late.

He intended to stay up and wait for his guest, he really did. But after a long week at school and volleyball practice, not to mention the heat that was physically exhausting him, he found it hard to keep his eyes open. They soon fell to half-lidded, then to slits, before they completely closed as he allowed himself to be overtaken by slumber.

_Yuu..._

_Yuu..._

_Yuu-chan..._

His eyes opened again after what seemed like mere seconds but looking past the mess of brown hair before him to the glowing digital letters on his alarm clock, he realized it had been closer to half an hour. His guest had indeed arrived, although a little late for Nishinoya's liking. Through his sleep heavy gaze, he found it in himself to frown and pout a little, muttering to none other than Oikawa Tooru, whom he had left his window open for in anticipation of his arrival.

"You're late." He purred despite himself, leaning into the alpha before him with a little huff.

Oikawa pressed his lips to the smaller boy's forehead, purring while he leaned down to scent him, face pressed to his neck while he gently nuzzled the sensitive area. Nishinoya couldn't help the gasp that escaped him, despite the urge to still pout at the Seijou senior. "I had to wait for my parents to fall asleep, don't be so pouty Yuu-chan... I got here as fast as I could."

"You could have texted me you were on your way." He muttered again, still determined to pick a fight despite the obvious arousal in his voice. Oikawa managed a little huff at him, breathing in his scent before starting to gently rub circles into his hip, urging the libero closer to him.

"Would you have responded to me? If I told you I was going to be late to come help you with your heat? You might have told me to not even come." Completely wrong, of course. Nishinoya knew what he was signing up for and he wasn't about to back out. He'd been working himself up for it all week, the thought of finally being taken by someone and not having to deal with his heat alone.

His fingers found their way to Oikawa's hair, tugging harshly enough to get him to tilt his head back so the smaller boy could kiss him, moaning wantonly into his mouth without the slightest hint of shame. The smirk that played against his lips pissed him off to no end but he wasn't going to pull back just to snip at Oikawa. There were far more important things at hand, such as the prominent tent forming in the front of his boxers and the slick threatening to spill down his thighs.

He doesn't quite remember how it came to this.

He does remember the first time he saw Seijou's setter, back before he was that. Back in middle school before his skills had fully developed. He remembered seeing Oikawa again in high school, across the net and as an opponent during their match. He remembered the intent gaze Oikawa cast upon the whole court from the moment he set foot in the game and he remembered the rush he felt just imagining receiving such a severe serve from the boy who was currently sucking on his neck with the intent to leave many questionable marks. But he doesn't remember where the talking began and how it lead to flirtations and how it lead to this.

Nishinoya can't really find it in himself to care, as a startled gasp forced its way past his lips. Oikawa's fingers dipped into his boxers while he ravaged Nishinoya's neck, sliding gingerly between the soft cheeks to prod at his increasingly wet hole. The action ripped a whine from the libero, who trailed his own fingers down Oikawa's neck to dig insistingly into the alpha's shoulders. The chuckle that followed didn't escape Nishinoya, who shot Oikawa a somewhat harsh glare in response.

"You're so pretty like this..." He started, tilting his head down to peck a line of gentle kisses from Nishinoya's shoulder to his ear, nipping the lobe while he whispered. "Flushed and impatient for me... You're just too cute, Yuu-chan."

Despite the ever-growing ache in his loins, Nishinoya found it in himself to retort with a hushed. "S-shut up, don't talk too much. My parents are in the other room, you know." It was obvious they wouldn't hear Oikawa's sweet nothings, but he found it amusing how worked up the little libero was being nonetheless.

He offered a wide grin as his fingers pressed into the other's slick entrance, leaning into Nishinoya to whisper to him once more. "Well then I guess you'd better be quiet while I pound your little ass, hm?"

Nishinoya's hand flew up in a quick attempt to slap the shit out of the other boy, but Oikawa's reflexes were quick enough to grab his wrist in a sudden stop and use that grip to pin the other's wrist down while he rolled Nishinoya on his back and climbed on top of him.

"Ugh, you're the worst." He whispered, even while lifting his hips up to assist Oikawa in shimmying his boxers down his legs. Oikawa's only response was to wink and stick his tongue out at Nishinoya from down between his legs, pressing the toned thighs apart so he could properly admire the omega's sweet entrance. Without so much as a warning, he leaned in and began lapping at the lubricating slick between the other's legs, pressing his lips to the hole and sucking insistingly.

Nishinoya's breath caught in his throat as he held back a whimper, hurriedly biting his lip to silence himself and slapping a hand over his mouth for good measure. Being in the midst of getting laid, he absolutely refused to allow himself to make any noise that could attract his parents. Oikawa's mouth was absolutely sinful, sucking and licking along the edges of his rim before moving down to completely ignore his hole and instead leave hickeys and bite marks along the previously untouched skin of his inner thighs.

He shook, quivering beneath the other's ministrations as he was thoroughly eaten out and teased by the alpha between his legs. It was nearly intoxicating, the smell of his heat and the pheromones Oikawa was giving off. He found it impressive that Oikawa had managed not to immediately delve into fucking him the moment he rid him of his boxers, though when Oikawa glanced up to finally notice the hand in place over Nishinoya's mouth, a devious grin found its way on his face. He crawled up to position himself between the omega's legs, using his clean hand to slide up Nishinoya's shirt and expose his nipples while his other hand worked at his own boxers with the intent to free his erection from it's confines. 

"Shit--" Nishinoya started, although muffled due to the hand he had firmly placed over his mouth. He grew impatient the longer Oikawa took to work his member free, even when Oikawa leaned down to lap at one of the libero's nipples. Mostly to tease, as he didn't put any real effort behind it, though it did serve as an excellent distraction while he began rubbing the head of his penis against the excess slick practically pouring from Nishinoya's entrance. The smaller boy nearly sobbed, keeping his hand over his mouth while pressing his lips together, arching his back and sliding his legs over Oikawa's thighs in an attempt to pull the other into him. His breath was ragged, a contrast to Oikawa who was more in control and able to steady his breathing while rubbing his tip into the mess Nishinoya's heat produced. 

He pressed in as gently as possible, pupils blown wide while he stared down at the quivering omega beneath him who keened at the first penetration and heavily gasped when he was pulled out of quickly. Nishinoya's eyes flew open, staring up at the smirking boy above him and he couldn't help the whine that escaped him while Oikawa began teasing him again, pushing the tip of his erection in before harshly removing it. He continued playing a few more times, pressing in lightly before denying Nishinoya the full feeling he so desperately craved.

"F-fuuck, Oikawa," He whimpered, eyes watering while he stared up at the jerk leaning over him, brows furrowing while he pressed his lips together and glared at him,"Just, fucking... Fuck me, fuuuck me, please fuck me I need it I need _you_ just do--" The noise that came from him was loud and whiny, cutting off his plea bargain while Oikawa finally gave him what he wanted, fully sheathing himself inside the heat beneath him and immediately starting a pace for his rut. Nishinoya couldn't care less that he hadn't gotten time to adjust to the feeling of being so fully filled, his constant little 'ahs' at each thrust were enough to prove he was enjoying it and getting exactly what he needed. 

He kept his hips lifted off the futon, squeezing Oikawa's hips with his thighs to keep himself in place while he returned to biting his lip, forcing himself quiet so not to disturb anyone. His silence was difficult to say the least, accompanied by the wet sounding _schlick_ erupting with each thrust. Oikawa found the silence completely unacceptable, leaning down to nip at the omega's ear. 

"Yuu-chan, you feel so good... Do I feel good inside you?" He muttered, voice as smooth as silk and sweet enough Nishinoya felt like it would give him cavities if he kissed him now, "Tell me how good I make you feel." 

If he wasn't in the middle of getting fucked, Nishinoya would have felt more embarrassed by the hushed dirty talk, but the constant roll of Oikawa's hips made it impossible for him to care enough to worry over it. His chest quivered with his harsh breaths as he took his hand off his mouth, arms wrapping around Oikawa's neck to keep him down while he whimpered and mindlessly blabbered back at him. 

"It feels so good, ohh fuck, fuck fuck  _fuck fuck_ _yes_ , there ohh _there_ , again," Nishinoya panted, nails digging into Oikawa's back with a vengeance while he kept up his verbal spillage,"Tooruuu, ngh, you feel so good in me, please don't stop please don't stop I'll die if you stop--" Which was a bit of an overreaction, but Oikawa couldn't find it in himself to care. His fingers dug into Nishinoya's hips, jutting his hips forward with more intense smacks while he listened to Nishinoya sob and quietly beg for him. He was relentless, hammering away at the throbbing hole and not even minding the wet that splattered on his thighs from the force of his motions. 

Nishinoya fell apart beautifully, his orgasm came too quick, too hard, and he forced himself to bite the back of his wrist to quiet the scream that threatened to spill from him. His untouched cock pitifully spat out his come, showering his stomach with his seed while Oikawa's movements faltered. It was the first time in the night that Nishinoya had witnessed the other partially come undone, his brow furrowing while he tightened his grip on the other's hips, continuing his thrusts with renewed vigor. He wasn't that close, though the build-up was starting to tighten in his abdomen and Nishinoya's noises weren't helping anything. The little gasps and whimpers following his thrusts only proceeded to make him want to go harder, to completely wreck his little omega. 

"Knot, please, knot, Oikawa I want it..." He begged breathlessly while looking up at him, eyes lighting up by the light of the moon and giving them an almost amber hue, something which prompted Oikawa to kiss him quiet, lips pressing firmly against Nishinoya's while he continued to wreck the libero. He got harsher with his movements, biting at Nishinoya's lower lip and groaning softly while he felt his knot forming. He reluctantly moved away from the kiss, leaning back to reach down and spread Nishinoya's cheeks wider to make way for the knot he was going to push into him. 

"You want my knot?" He questioned softly, panting a little bit while his gaze drifted over the other's body. Nishinoya nodded enthusiastically, biting his lip and furrowing his brow while he felt the bulb begin to press against his entrance. It took a bit of work, a lot of relaxation on Nishinoya's behalf and a lot of gentle pressing and working for Oikawa before he caught on and was able to shove the knot past the tight ring of muscle, fully bonding the two of them. Another orgasm escaped the omega, causing a harsh quiver through his body and releasing some tears that had been held up by his lashes.

Letting out a shaking breath, Oikawa smiled at his submissive, leaning down to kiss him gently and cautiously rock his hips into him a bit to work through his own orgasm. "Oh Yuu-chan... You're such a good omega, coming around my knot like that..." He actually sounded proud, pressing tired kisses to Nishinoya's lips who returned them with the same amount of enthusiasm, arms loosely around the other boy's shoulders while Oikawa finally emptied the entirety of his load into Nishinoya.

His hips ached something fierce, but with the knot firmly planted inside of him he found it hard to care. Oikawa's hips finally stopped rolling altogether, something which Nishinoya immediately missed. With the two of them stuck together, he found it in himself to smack Oikawa upside the head and huff at him, earning a growl from Oikawa as he caught the hand on the rebound, pressing a gentle kiss to Nishinoya's wrist. 

"What's with the omega comment? It's not my fault I'm in heat, I wouldn't get off so easily if I wasn't! So don't go making comments like that!" He bared his teeth at the other, cheeks obviously flushed from a mix of their fornication, his heat, and the utter embarrassment he was feeling. 

"You're saying you wouldn't get off on my knot if you weren't in heat? How am I going to argue that? I think you just want to have sex with me again." He purred against Nishinoya's wrist, nudging his nose against the prominent vein poking out and throbbing from Nishinoya's earlier harsh bite in an attempt to quiet himself. The moment Nishinoya opened his mouth to retort, Oikawa pressed his knot in more, shifting in just a way that ripped a whine from the little libero. "Don't hurt yourself again, you need your wrists to play volleyball. If you're going to bite anything, bite my neck or my shoulder. I can take it." 

He refused to meet Oikawa's gaze, eyes darting to the side while he let Oikawa peck at his wrist and kiss up his arm before pressing his lips gently to Nishinoya's. He allowed himself to release a little huff after returning the gentle peck, arms wrapping around Oikawa's neck while he muttered. "I think you just want me to bite you." 

Oikawa hummed a little in response, not confirming or denying the statement while he continued to kiss the omega silly. He made himself comfortable, laying on Nishinoya but not trying to crush him with his weight while they waited for his knot to deflate. The following minutes were spent in silence, the two of them just kissing on each other and occasionally scenting one another to pass the time. It took nearly twenty minutes for Oikawa's knot to go down enough for him to slip out, doing so without a warning and earning a loud whine from the boy below him. With a quick huff, he flopped himself beside Nishinoya, arm hooking around the libero's waist and tugging him into the spooning position, which Nishinoya didn't try to escape from. 

"You can stay the night." He finally muttered, pressing his face into the nearest pillow before continuing. "My parents leave early for work, you don't have to rush out of here or anything." Oikawa smiled into his hair, squeezing Nishinoya into a more firm hug while he started up a soft purr. "H-hey, don't get excited about that." Nishinoya flushed, refusing to face the setter while he wrapped his arms around his pillow, burying his face in it immediately after. 

"How can I not get excited? My cute little Yuu-chan is letting me stay the night. It's just like a real couple. I'll make you breakfast, help you bathe, and possibly even knot you when your heat starts up again." 

With his arms wrapped so securely around the libero, it was impossible for him to block the elbow that harshly jabbed directly into his rib. 

Though Oikawa really couldn't find it in himself to care. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's official I suck at endings.  
> I've never written for Haikyuu!! but there's a first time for everything.  
> OiNoya is my current obsession and I'm fucked up over the fact I always fall in love with crack ships that don't have anything on them. I have a mighty need to sin.  
> There's probably a million mistakes in this but you can only look at something for so long before going 'fuck it' and either deleting it or uploading it.  
> I'm debating taking requests, I guess if people like this I might start looking into writing more for HQ.  
> Ahh whatever, thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
